


See You Tomorrow

by flopity_flips



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flopity_flips/pseuds/flopity_flips
Summary: Prompto and his girlfriend spend one last night together.





	See You Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Another import from Tumblr :P

Many a late hour had been spent in each other’s arms like this. Just talking about everything and nothing, plans for your future, and what you’d do when the sun returned. But tonight, something was different.

  Supposedly, Noct was coming back, and with him, the sun. There were many dangers and uncertainty surrounding the situation, so the two of you talked on, as it could very well be the last night you spent together.

  You looked up at him, admiring his features. He really had grown up in the past ten years. Sure, under all the grit and tired eyes, he was still your Prompto, your Sunshine, but he was a different Prompto from the one that had left Insomnia all those years ago.

  Prompto smiled softly and pushed your bangs back, kissing your forehead.

  “What’s on your mind, babe?” He asked.

  You were suddenly pulled out of your thoughts by his voice.

  “Nothing much,” you hummed, absentmindedly scratching the little patch of hair on his chin.

  He sighed happily and leaned into your touch.

  “I’m just proud of you and everything you’ve done. I mean, you were this shy little kid who worked hard to become a person he wants to be, befriended the Prince, trained to become one of his guards, and then became a beacon of light for the people of Lucis during the darkness. You’re so strong, Prom. I’m really proud of you. I… I love you,” you said.

  He let out a shaky breath and held you tighter, burying his nose into your hair, taking in your scent. You could feel cold tears hit your scalp.

  “I love you too, babe,” he said just above a whisper, shakily inhaling.

  You smiled, running your arm down to his strong bicep before giggling.

  “You’ve really grown into your body too. You’re so strong,” you muttered praises.

  He smirked and began flexing.

  “Enjoying the gun show? Someone should call a veterinarian because these pythons are SICK!” He exclaimed, bringing a laugh from your lips.

  You sighed and wrapped your arms around his torso. He really was something else.

  You buried your face into his chest and tried to hold back tears.

  “Tomorrow… When the dawn comes,” you started, inhaling sharply. “Promise me you’ll come back. I love you too much,” you cried.

  He held you tight, the words lost to his tongue. He knew that his mission with the King tomorrow would be dangerous, he had been on many a dangerous mission before, but this seemed more final. Like it would be his last. It could be his last. He couldn’t make any promises.

  “You… know how we talked about seeing Galdin Quay together? How when the light came back we could maybe get married there?” He asked.

  You nodded.

  “I promise you’ll get married there,” he whispered.

  You smiled and chuckled.

  “That sounds nice but, you’re avoiding my question,” you teased.

 He sighed.

  “I want to come back, I really do, but…” he paused. “I don’t know if I will. I can’t make a promise I’ll break. Especially to you. The last thing I’d want is to leave you all alone,” he explained, putting his hand on your cheek and brushing a tear away with his thumb.

 You leaned into his touch, putting your hand on top of his larger hand.

  “I don’t want you to go,” You cried.

  “I know…” He shakily muttered.

  He turned over so you were on your back and he kissed your neck. You giggled when his beard started tickling you, wiping your eyes and sniffling.

  “Forget about tomorrow. Tonight is just about us, sweetheart,” he said in a low tone.


End file.
